popular_paxtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scaredy
Scaredy is an oil tanker who is on the good side. He is Harry's right hand truck and the leader of his own gang. Personality As the name implies, Scaredy is known to be scared easily. When he was first learning to be a good truck, he would often think he would need to call for his mommy or daddy in case of trouble. However, as time passed, Scaredy began to grow braver, bolder, and more confident. After his leader, Harry, asked him to become his right hand truck, Scaredy's personality really improved. Now he's one of the best trucks you can rely on for doing good things. Scaredy is very friendly, funny, and eager to help. He is determined to prove he's not Scaredy by name, Scaredy by nature. Bio Scaredy was created in a factory in the Mainland Kingdom. He and Carl were the first trucks to roll out. He was quite easy to scare and not very confident. But he gradually began to learn the ropes of being a good truck. A few years later, Dread and his gang of trucks attacked Wally, Danny, and Danielle. The three good trucks were knocked into the hole where a turntable was supposed to go on a bridge. To make matters worse, a dam near the bridge was on the verge of breaking which meant the overflowing rivers would flood the kingdom. Scaredy and his friends were informed of the trouble that was about to happen and raced to the rescue. As they battled Dread, his truck henchmen, and the bad diesels, Scaredy warned Harry that Wrench and Bolt were charging towards him. Harry dodged the two faced truck just in time. In order to pull their friends out of the hole, the trucks made each other into a rope to lower down and couple to them. Scaredy was at the very back and was quite nervous and unsure about the idea. They managed to hoist Danny and Danielle out, but before they could save Wally, Dread attacked and knocked Scaredy into the hole. Luckily, a piece of track bended down and Wally was able to reverse up it and pull Scaredy with him. Not long after the rescue, Scaredy and his friends had to deliver explosives to an old dock. However, a fire suddenly started after Diesel bumped a barrel car into some crates of explosives. While Harry hurried to take a fuel tanker and a burning flatbed away from the fire, Scaredy and the others tried to escape. But all except Wally and Scaredy ran out of gold dust, the stuff that let their wheels move. Scaredy had to rush to bring more gold dust to his friends. The fire was soon put out but the dock was in ruins and Harry had been blown up by the burning fuel tanker. A few months later, Scaredy and his friends were mourning in the old dock when an engine from China pulled into the dock. The engine introduced himself as Yong Bao and said he had gotten lost on his way back home after a visit to the Sodor Kingdom. When Yong Bao heard about Harry's death, he said he knew a way to bring him back. Scaredy listened as Yong Bao told the trucks what to collect. Later, he, along with Carl, Danny, Danielle, and Riot, went to find some welsh coal for the revival spell. But they soon found themselves being chased by three of Dread's new truck recruits. They quickly hid down an old line and soon came across five trucks who were former members of Dread's gang. Fang, Bouncer, Lucy, Tiny, and Chris were kind enough to lend the visitors some welsh coal from a nearby hopper. When Scaredy and all the other trucks returned to the dock, the supplies were quickly stolen by Dread and his gang. The trucks were brought to the abandoned Ulfstead castle by Fang and the others. Scaredy and Rico quickly rescued Hector and Riot who had been taken with the supplies. But the four trucks were quickly surrounded by Bowler, Spamcan, Grump, and another box car. But Yong Bao came to the rescue and sent Bowler flying and Spamcan and the box cars were knocked over. While the trucks were still fighting, Scaredy found a talisman lying by the track. Not knowing it belonged to an engine hiding in the nearby tunnel, Scaredy took the talisman. As the heroes tried to escape, the villains blocked the exit. But the magical talisman made a crane swing around the knock the villains off the track. Scaredy, Yong Bao, and the trucks returned to the dock and using their supplies and a spell that Yong Bao read, Harry was quickly brought back to life and Scaredy, much like all the other trucks, was overjoyed. Later, Scaredy and most of the trucks were singing "99 troublesome trucks in the yard" when a new engine named Vinnie, who was being pushed by some of Dread's trucks, came down the line. Scaredy tried to block the crossing to stop Vinnie but Sonic pushed him off, knowing that the oil tanker would be blown up and killed if Vinnie ran into him. Scaredy soon heard the news that the trucks, along with Yong Bao, managed to stop Vinnie from crashing. He was relieved and soon went to the shed to get a good night's sleep. Category:Good trucks Category:Tankers Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Custom models Category:Dead Characters